The best Christmas present ever - SybilTom Secret Santa exchange 2017
by Fortuitous-occurencess
Summary: My Secret Santa story for Mosteyn, as part of the 2017 S/T Secret Santa exchange organised by Yankee Countess. The prompt was: 1929 - Tom and Sybil plus family are living in the agents house and have been invited to stay at Downton for the festive season. Larry Grey turns up uninvited, feeling sorry for himself after the Wall Street Crash. Hope you like what I did with your prompt!


"Da, Aiden's stolen my shoe!" Aoife shouted.

"No, I haven't, why would I want your shoe? It was Liam who stole your shoe!" Aiden retaliated.

"How could it be Liam, he wasn't even in the same room as the shoe when it happened!"

"Look, it doesn't matter who stole the shoe, as long as you have it and your other shoe on before your Ma gets back, or else we won't get to your grandparents in time. You don't want to miss seeing your cousins, do you?" Tom replied, whilst trying to find where the children's coats had disappeared to. The agents house was only small, but the shear magnitude of things the family collected over the years meant that it was impossible to find anything. Well, impossible for Tom to find that is – he knew as soon as Sybil walked through the door she'd find the children's coats, and the stolen shoe straight away. As well as being an amazing nurse, and a wonderful mother, Tom was also convinced his wife was a magician of some sort.

As if on cue, the front door flew open and Sybil entered the room like a whirlwind. Still in her work uniform, hair flying out of what was originally a neatly parted bun, she rushed towards Tom, gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, before turning to the still squabbling children, hands on hips.

"Ma!" Liam, the youngest of the three, shouted at the sight of his mother, running towards her with open arms. As Sybil scooped him up in her arms, she turned to take charge of the shoe situation.

"Right, where's Aoife's other shoe?" She said.

"I don't have it," Aiden replied.

"If that's true,, what is it that you're holding behind your back?" Sybil asked pointedly.

Sheepishly, Aiden brought his hands forward, revealing he did, indeed have Aoife's show all along.

"Told you so!" His big sister said triumphantly, crossing both her arms across her chest and sticking her chin up in the air in victory.

"Now then, both of you finish getting your shoes on, or else Auntie Mary will be annoyed at us all for being late to dinner."

"But Auntie Mary is always annoyed," Liam said, still clinging onto Sybil's hip.

"Don't talk about your Auntie like that Liam," Tom said, but was smiling as he said it. He turned to Sybil to gauge her reaction, but instead watched in wonder as she bent down behind a chair, and pulled out all three of the children's coats, whilst still holding Liam on her hip.

"How did you find those so quickly?" Tom asked, astounded.

"Easy. You just don't know the best places to look in," She said, smiling at him.

A magician, Tom thought to himself, watching as she went to the mirror, pulling her hair out of its bun and letting it flow freely down her back. And a very beautiful magician at that.

An hour later, they'd made it to Downton, mercifully without anymore stolen shoes, nor any annoyed glares from Auntie Mary, and were sat in the drawing room, waiting for dinner to be served and for the children to be taken away by the Nanny at the big house.

As Sybil glanced around the room, she got an odd feeling that someone was missing, but couldn't put her finger on who it was. Mama and Granny were talking in the corner with Bertie and Edith, little Marigold, always the shyest of the sister's children, clinging to her mother's lap, as Edith encouraged her to go play with her cousins.

Matthew and Tom were playing with the other children in the opposite corner of the room. Aoife and George had taken charge of the game as the oldest of the cousins, with Aiden and Dorothy, George's younger sister, being bossed about by their older siblings, instructed on where exactly every doll and train must go. Meanwhile Liam and Catherine, Marigold's younger sister, watched from the back, after having been told they were too young to join in the older children's games.

Bored with being left out, Liam turned and toddled to where Robert and Mary were talking by the fire, heads bent together as they discussed what Sybil presumed to be 'Business stuff'.

"Well since the crash, no one's safe, it could be any one of us…" Lord Grantham said, before being interrupted by Liam.

"Gran-papa, is everyone here now?" He addressed his grandfather.

"Not quite, we've still got two more yet to join us," He replied, pulling his youngest grandson towards him, and ruffling his hair.

"I assume your father means Isobel and Lord Merton," Sybil gasped in surprise as she heard Tom's whisper in her ear. She hadn't noticed him come up to her. He laughed at her surprise, sitting down next to her on the settee.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way," he whispered into her ear.

"I can hardly believe that, my hair's a mess and I probably smell of sick," She replied, but saw that Tom was ready to rebuke her. "But thank you though, even if it's not true."

"You know I always mean it. I wouldn't have pursued you all those years ago if I didn't find you to be the most stunning woman I've ever set eyes on."

Sybil blushed slightly at the extravagance of his complement. "Well I'm so glad you did pursue me, or else I would probably have been married to Larry Grey by now," She said, shivering slightly at the thought.

"I'd never let that happen," Tom laughed, as finally Nanny came into the room and collected up all five of the children. As the parents kissed their children good night and they went upstairs, Carson walked into the room.

"Lord and Lady Merton," He announced, as Isobel and Dickie followed into the room behind him.

"So sorry for how late we are," Lord Merton apologised, as he shook Lord Grantham's hand in greeting. Matthew stood up to say hello to his Mum, kissing her on the cheek as Isobel looked round curiously.

"Is Violet not joining us tonight?" She enquired.

"No, Mama wanted to spend Christmas eve at home, but assures us she will be joining us tomorrow for the big day," Robert answered.

"Let's hope nothing interesting happens tonight then – sure she'd be disappointed to miss any dramatics," Tom said, and a quiet chuckle spread around the room.

Suddenly, Sybil felt a rush of nausea come over her, and reached out to squeeze Tom's hand whilst it passed.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked in concern.

"Oh nothing, just feeling a little queasy that's all," Sybil responded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay for dinner? We can go up to the room now if you want?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm feeling better already." Sybil smiled to reassure him.

"Your Lordship, we may have a slight issue with dinner," Carson said, distracting them both.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"We have an unexpected guest in the dining room. He is very drunk and won't leave, despite Barrow and Andy's efforts."

"And who is this guest?"

"You may want to come and see for yourself," Carson said, and as he turned to show Robert to the dining room, a kerfuffle was heard in the hallway.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" The unmistakable sight and voice of Larry Grey entered the room, Thomas and Andy in hot pursuit. Larry was a shadow of who he had been last time he'd visited Downton. His hair was greasy, his suit crumpled, but the nasty snarl that permanently etched his face seemed even more deeply ingrained. He stumbled as he walked into the room, leaning against a chair to steady himself.

"The honourable Larry Grey," Carson announced, with some irony, looking hopeless to amend the situation.

It was Isobel who broke the silence that followed.

"Larry?" She asked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?'" He replied, indignant, his words slurring. "Aren't I allowed to visit my own family and friends at Christmas time?"

"Not after last time you came to visit your supposed family and friends. You know you're not welcome here anymore." Dickie said.

"What, cause that cow says I'm not allowed? You were never like this before you married her."

"How dare you speak about my mother like that?" Matthew's voice, quiet but stern travelled across the room as he walked determinedly to Larry, but Dickie put a hand out to stop him.

"Leave him, he's not worth it. But why are you here Larry, and where's Amelia?"

"She's left me," Larry replied miserably, "Lost all my money so she left me. Stupid money, stupid Wall Street," He muttered to himself.

"Well it's not like he was much of a catch even with the money," Tom spoke quietly into Sybil's ear, but this served only to gain the attention of Larry.

"You." Larry said, leering towards Tom.

"Oh, good lord, not this again," Sybil heard Mary whisper behind her.

"Wish I could say it was nice to see you again Larry, but my Ma taught me not to tell lies." Tom replied, staring him straight in the face.

"You cheeky Irish-" Larry began, but before he could finish his sentence, Thomas and Andy had taken one arm each, and were man-handling him out of the door.

"We'll take him outside your lordship," Thomas called as they exited to the room.

"Very good Barrow," Robert replied. "Now Carson, how long until dinner?"

"I believe it is ready now your lordship."

"Right then, let's go eat, and put all this nastiness behind us." He said, turning to the rest of the family, who all nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure granny will be devastated to learn she missed this, it's usually New Years eve when a fracas happens," Mary said, looking pointedly at Matthew as she took Sybil's arm.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that. Although I'm not a violent man I do still hold that Carlisle well and truly deserved that punch. Although I am still sorry about the broken vase." Matthew defended himself.

"How are you feeling now love?" Tom asked as him and Sybil were getting ready for bed later, dinner having passed with no more incidents of significance.

"A lot better now thank you," She replied, slipping under the covers. "Although I do have something I must confess to you."

Tom looked at her curiously as he fastened the buttons of his pyjamas.

"I went to see Dr Clarkson earlier, which is why I was back so late from work." She said. "I wanted to be certain before I told you."

"Told me what?" He asked, sliding into bed with her.

"That I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Tom asked, shocked. He'd been expecting her to say she had a promotion at work, not something like this.

"Yes, again. You're happy about this aren't you? I know we've already got a lot on with the other 3, but I know you always said you wanted a big family and…" He cut her off as he kissed her, quickly, on the lips.

"Of course, I'm happy. You've just given me the best Christmas present ever." He smiled at her.

They both lay back in bed, dreaming of next Christmas when they're family would have an extra member.

God knows how I'll find 4 children's coats, Tom thought to himself, and smiled as he pulled Sybil into his arms.

They fell asleep, dreaming of many more Christmas' to come.


End file.
